


After Class--Hands On

by good_mythical_miles



Series: After Class [2]
Category: Rhett & Link
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, M/M, Professor AU, Teacher-Student Relationship, professor link
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-18
Updated: 2015-10-18
Packaged: 2018-04-27 00:28:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,937
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5026666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/good_mythical_miles/pseuds/good_mythical_miles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dr. Neal’s student, Rhett McLaughlin, comes in for a study session prior to his next exam.</p>
            </blockquote>





	After Class--Hands On

It was the first class back after Spring break. Link was sitting at his desk in his office reviewing his lecture notes before getting in front of his students. It was definitely going to be an interesting class period. His topic for today was “The Sexual Response Cycle in Men.”

It had been about a month since the young professor’s fling with his student, and no matter what he did, he couldn’t get the memories out of his head. As he began running over the events, he shook his head, silently telling himself not to get worked up. “I need to go stand in front of an auditorium,” he mumbled, “don’t get excited.”

He stood from his chair and walked to a mirror by the door. He fixed his hair and adjusted his tie. “Time for class,” he sighed, pushing up his glasses.

As per usual, as soon as the professor entered the auditorium, the noise level dropped exponentially. People were still talking, but it wasn’t deafening like it was before the man’s arrival. He placed his laptop on his podium and began to set up his PowerPoint presentation for the day.

“Alright, class. Let’s begin,” he announced. “For those of you who have done the reading in advance, like I told you to, you know what today’s topic is.” He started his presentation. “’The Sexual Response Cycle in Men.’”

*~*~*~*~*~*~*

“Don’t forget to come talk to me up here before you leave if you want to have a study session in my office in a minute!” Link called out to his students, who were currently packing up their belongings. He always offered study time before exams, but due to his reputation, people rarely took the opportunity. So, he wasn’t expecting anyone to approach him. When one person did, he looked up in surprise.

“Hi, sir,” his tall, bearded student said smoothly.

Link’s face turned bright red. “Uh, hi, McLaughlin… Were you thinking about coming to my study session?”

“I was actually, yeah…”

“Alright, well… Let’s wait here in case anyone else decides to join us…”

“Okay.”

Rhett stepped behind Link’s podium and watched his fellow classmates leave. Link’s heart was beating a million miles per hour. He was trembling, and he didn’t know why. He had never acted like that around a partner before. Maybe it was because of how risky having a relationship with a student was. He could ruin his career, after all.

When the last of his students were gone, he looked to his feet and sighed, “Well, let’s head to my office, then.”

Rhett nodded and the two walked in silence down the hall to the site of their previous encounter.

The professor entered first, dragging a chair from the corner to the side of his desk. He gestured for Rhett to take a seat as he did the same. They sat in an awkward silence for a moment before Link muttered, “Well, take out your notes then…”

Rhett dug through his backpack and placed a notebook on his professor’s desk.

The desk he had been bent over a few weeks ago…

“So, what do you want to go over?” Link was having trouble acting like everything was normal. Was his student really here for a study session? Or was he here for a session of a different sort…?

“The stuff from today, please,” he said, obviously trying to conceal a smirk.

“Alright…” Link opened his laptop once again and began searching through the hundreds of files in his Documents folder. “I’ll just start summarizing the notes and you tell me where you want me to focus on more of the details.” He began reading his notes. “’Sexual Response Cycle in Men.’ Just like we learned in the Sexual Response Cycle in Women, there are four phases. The first is the excitement phase. In this phase–”

Rhett interrupted. “Um, Dr. Neal?”

“What?” He looked up from his laptop and saw his student awkwardly shifting his weight in his chair.

“I’m more of a…hands on…learner.”

Link nodded slowly. He ran his tongue along his lips and stood. “Well, I suppose since you’re the only one at this study session, I’ll cater to your…personal educational needs.”

This made Rhett smile. “Yeah?”

“Yeah.”

Link walked around to the other side of his desk and pulled Rhett’s chair back so he could kneel in front of him. “As I was saying,” he muttered, “the excitement phase comes first. Usually, that’s when the foreplay starts…” The only slightly-older professor traced his fingertips along the bulge that was beginning to appear in his student’s dark jeans. “Can you tell me what’s happening now?”

“I… I’m getting hard,” Rhett moaned slightly.

“Tell me what you learned in my class, McLaughlin.”

“The… The blood…”

“Where’s it going, McLaughlin?” Link left soft kisses along the bulge.

“It’s going right to my dick.”

“Good enough,” Link whispered.

Link Neal was a good guy. He really did feel bad about how he had treated his student when he arrived at his empty apartment after that one eventful day. He had dreams about that afternoon in between sleepless nights. He really didn’t like to be so harsh with a partner. Being dominant was one thing, but he felt that he took it a bit too far. He took and didn’t receive. He was glad Rhett had showed up for this “study session” so he could make it up to him.

“How long does this phase last?” the professor asked as he slowly stood, so that his face was level with the student’s. Their noses were practically touching.

“I don’t remember…”

“A few minutes to a few hours. But we don’t have much time, so we’ll have to make this short.” He smiled and began unbuttoning Rhett’s shirt. Quoting his lecture, he muttered, “Looks like somebody’s already in the plateau phase. ‘Nipples become hardened or erect, the heart rate quickens, breathing is accelerated, and the skin may become flushed.’” He winked.

Rhett leaned forward, allowing for Link to peel his shirt off and drop it to the floor. He gasped when his professor lunged forward, running his tongue along his nipples. “Fuck,” he groaned.

Link noticed Rhett massaging his crotch and batted his hand away. He kneeled down once more and unbuttoned the man’s jeans. He yanked them down to his ankles. Cupping Rhett’s balls with one hand, he started massaging. Rhett groaned again, the guttural noise coming from deep in his throat. With his free hand, Link began stroking his student’s cock. “What’s happening here?”

“The muscles are—“

“The Cremaster muscles elevate the testicles to protect them during thrusting.” As he finished his sentence, Link gave one hard squeeze before opening a drawer in his desk.

“Fuuuck, Dr. Neal. I want—“

“Shhh.”

Link dug out a condom and a bottle of lube. He walked back to his student and knelt down, running his tongue along the shaft. He closed his eyes and bobbed his head, using both of his hands and his mouth to pleasure the man before him. After a moment, he stood, once more quoting his lecture. “’Pre-ejaculatory fluid may appear on the head of the penis.’”

Rhett continued where his professor had left off, watching as the man untied his tie, unbuckled his belt, and removed his shirt and jeans. He was left in the same camo briefs that he was wearing during their last exchange.

“What are you waiting for?” he teased. “Get yourself ready.”

“I’m—“

“I told you last time that if you behaved, I’d let you have what you wanted, didn’t I?”

Rhett didn’t argue for a single second. He immediately grabbed the condom and bottle of lube. His hands were shaking so violently that he dropped the bottle a couple of times before he was actually able to get it open. “Okay, I think I’m ready,” he mumbled, still stroking himself.

“Good. Time for that third phase.” Link hopped up onto his desk and leaned back, inviting his student in.

Rhett rose from his chair, nearly knocking it over, and approached the teacher. He guided himself inside, moaning as he went deeper and deeper. Link did the same. He wrapped his legs around his student, pulling him as close as he could.

As Rhett began thrusting, the grunts coming from him were driving Link crazy. He hadn’t realized just how turned on he already had been. When Rhett grasped his professor’s member, Link threw his head back, gasping with pleasure. Link was already about to reach orgasm. He didn’t want to let it happen so soon, but before he could stop his student, his chest was covered in the fluids. He was trembling and shoved his student away from him.

He kneeled, tearing the condom off and wrapping his lips around the head of the cock in front of him. “Third phase: orgasm,” he breathed. “Involuntary muscle contractions begin.” Rhett’s legs were trembling so much that he had to keep himself upright with his teacher’s desk. “Blood pressure, heart rate, and breathing are at their highest rates, with a rapid intake of oxygen.”

Link was worried that students and professors passing the room outside in the hall would hear the gasps coming from within. He didn’t stop, though. He could tell Rhett was about to cum. He leaned back on his feet and grasped the base of his cock, playing with the tip with his other hand. “Rhythmic contractions of the muscles at the base of the penis result in the ejaculation of semen,” he whispered.

“Fuuuuck,” he grunted. “Dr. Neaaaal…”

When the professor stood, his glasses, which were barely sitting on his nose, were covered in cum. He almost couldn’t see through them. He found his briefs and pulled them on, sitting at his desk and retrieving some tissues. Before Rhett could say anything, as he was cleaning his glasses, he mumbled, “Phase four is the resolution phase. The body slowly returns to its normal level of functioning, and swelled and erect body parts return to their previous size and color. This phase is marked by a general sense of well-being, enhanced intimacy and, often, fatigue.”

When he placed his glasses back onto his face, Rhett was dressed once more. He shifted his weight, unsure of what to say or do.

The professor smiled. “Did you have any more questions?”

The soft smile calmed the student, who then smiled as well. “I don’t think so. If I think of anything else, I’ll set up an appointment during your office hours.”

“Sounds like a plan, Rhett. I’m glad you’re stepping up and trying to raise your grade instead of giving up.”

“Well, you’re providing me with the resources I need to succeed. Thank you, sir.”

“You’re welcome.” The room was silent for a moment before Link sighed, “Don’t open the door too far when you leave. I don’t want anyone to see me like this.”

Rhett nodded and stepped out, thanking his professor once more.

~*three weeks later*~

Link Neal was sitting in his office late one night, the papers in front of him lit only by one single light in the corner. He had been grading exams from all of his classes for hours now. He was falling asleep. He needed to get home.

The name on the top of the next exam perked him up a bit. “Rhett McLaughlin.”

“Let’s see how he did,” the man thought to himself.

Checking back and forth between the answer document and the exam, he was pleasantly surprised. With his red marker, he wrote at the top of the test, “A. Good job. The studying paid off. :)”


End file.
